Hijo De Un Dios Primordial
by HeyStardust
Summary: En una historia diferente, donde percy es el hijo de un primordial en los dias antiguos donde los dioses aun vivian en grecia, pero percy consigue la inmortalidad y cuando percy llega hasta los acontecimientos de la segunda guerra titan, pero sin ser el niño de la profecia, ¿como cambia todo? ¿ un semiprimordal? / probablemente lenguaje explícito.


**_"~Somos lo que somo por un montón de razones. Quizás nunca conozcamos la mayoría de ellas. Pero, aunque no tengamos el poder de elegir de donde venimos, todavía podemos elegir adónde vamos desde ahí. Todavía podemos hacer cosas. Y podemos intentar sentirnos bien con ellas."~_**

**_Las ventajas de ser invisible. _**

* * *

>~ Antigua Grecia ~<p>una hermosa joven de cabellos color negro y impresionantes ojos esmeraldas, llamada sally, descansaba a la sombra de un árbol en una elevada colina junto con un pequeño bebe en sus brazos, sally admiraba la impresionante belleza de su ciudad de nacimiento mientras pensaba en su dura infancia encla ciudad, en como su madre y su padrastro murieron cuando ella era solo una niña, para luego quedar a cargo del hermano de su madre, quien a pesar de nunca darle mas de unos segundos diarios de atencion, era mejor que nada, pero incluso el falleció a manos de la enfermedad, sola ella contra el mundo hasta que aparecio el, su amado, ella sabia que seria un amor corto porque el tendria que irse para talves jamas volver.<p>

- perseo... - murmuro sally mientras observaba a su pequeño, tiene el cabello completamente negro, al igual que ella, pero hasta ahí era en parecido con ella, el resto de los rasgos eran los de su padre, como su piel palida y sus ojos de un color un azul pálido, casi frío y a la vez muy hipnotizador - yo te voy a proteger... - dice antes de darle un beso en la frente.

un destello de luz dorada obligo ha sally a cerrar sus ojos unos instantes, para cuando los abrió encontrarse que en el sitio donde estuvo la luz, ahora se encontraba un hombre joven, alto y musculoso con unas alas doradas como oro puro saliendo de su espalda. el lleva una sencilla y elegante toga griega, su rostro es el mas hermoso que ella a visto, tiene el cabello rubio arenoso y liso, pero lo mas impresionante de todo ademas de su poderosa presencia, son sus muy impresionantes ojos azules, un azul pálido, casi frío, pero ella podía verlos volverse mas y mas calidos conforme el caminaba hacia ella.

- sally - dijo su amante con una suave y firme voz mientras se recostaba a su lado en el árbol.

- viniste - dice ella maravillada de estar junto a un hombre tan perfecto.

- yo siempre cumplo mis promesas - dice el mirándola intensamente, ella inmediatamente se pierde en sus ojos, tanto que apenas es capas de registrar el momento en que sus labios se encuentran

sus besos con su amante son como siempre, maravillosos, sus labios parecen hechos el uno para el otro, la forma en que danzan juntos es simplemente perfecto. los labios de su amado saben incluso mejor que la ambrosia y el nectar, la dejan simplemente aturdida, luchan por el dominio pero como siempre es el que gana, el le pide permiso con su lengua para explorar su boca y ella acepta gustosa dejando que explore su boca a fondo, el beso es tan intenso que tiene que recordarse no dejar caer a el bebe y al momento en que rompen el beso para respirar y apoyan sus frentes el uno con el otro, ella no puede evitar extrañar aquel contacto.

- te amo - le dice el con voz ronca mientras la rodea con un brazo ya atrae mas cerca de el.

- yo también te amo - contesta ella mientras se acerca al calor de su cuerpo.

- mi perseo - dice el mirando al pequeño bebe en los brazos de su amor, el pequeño que lo hace sentir tan orgulloso, el fruto de su amor con sally.

- cada dia que pasa es mas parecido a ti - dice ella mientras disfruta de la compañía del otro - el un dia enamora hasta los mismos olimpicos.

- lo se sally... - dice el mientras desde ya se arrepiente de lo que va a decir, arruinara el momento - sally tienes que huir con perseo, ellos trataran de asesinarte junto con el niño -dice mirando a su amor y su hijo, temiendo por sus vidas.

- lo se, nos vamos hoy -dice ella mientras le muestra su equipaje para el viaje.

- tienes que tener cuidado, las leyes antiguas me impiden intervenir... pero si me llegar a necesitar solo ora a mi amor y vender a ayudarte - le dice tomándola de las manos - prometeme que me pedirás ayuda, no seras un héroe.

- yo soy héroe - dice ella con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- promete - dice firme.

- lo prometo - dice solemnemente.

- debes irte ya sally - dice el finalmente luego de un largo silencio viendo a perseo dormir .

- cierto - responde ella mientras se coloca de pie y se acerca hasta el caballo que tenia atado aun árbol cercano - ¿esto no es un adiós cierto? - pregunta ella casi como una suplica.

- no sally, nos veremos pronto lo prometo - dice el antes de besarla intensamente y luego darle un beso en la frente al bebe.

- adiós mi amor eros... nos vemos pronto - dice ella luego de que el la ayudo a subir al caballo.

eros vio lentamente como su amante mortal y su hijo semiprimordial se pierden de la vista, no puede evitar preocuparse por ambos, siente que algo saldrá mal, pero no puede ir con ellos, puede cuidarlos manteniendo un ojo en ellos, pero intervenir directamente no. también le preocupa su hijo, es el primer hijo que tiene con una mortal y ademas de eso el niño tiene el legado del padre de sally, solo puede esperar que su destino sea uno bueno, el tratara de ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda. y con esos pensamientos eros desaparece de esa colina con sus pensamientos aun en su amante mortal y su hijo.

* * *

><p><em>hola, esta es una idea que tengo hace tiempo rondando la cabeza, usualmente me gustan los capítulos mucho mas largos, pero como esto es una especie de prueba lo dejare hasta ahí, la idea es ver como percy crece y gana la inmortalidad y luego llega hasta los sucesos de el ladron del rayo, aunque percy no sera el niño de la profecia, si tendra mucho influencia y sus romanes... Si seran varios... No eh pensado, la historia probablemente tendra escenas muu explicitas, dejen sus opiniones en un review sobre que opinan, gracias - An<em>


End file.
